We're What?
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Julie and Sarah find out the truth behind their pasts and the reasons of their abilities. Ben/Julie Sarah/Nelson 5th story in fan-series. DISCONTINUED!
1. Meeting Rosalie

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! This is where Julie and Sarah FINALLY find out about their true heritage.**

**Nelson: Julie and Sarah weren't born in Bellwood?**

**Sarah: Oh no. Did you 2 slip memory powder into his coffee again?**

**Me and Ben: No.**

**Julie: Then, who did it?**

**Gwen and Kevin: Don't look at us.**

**Sarah: Don't even think about saying I did it.**

**Anaela: What's going on here?**

**Me: Anaela, this is Ben 10, not Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Anaela: You're so hurtful. *storms out of Ben 10 world***

**Michael and Troy: Don't even think about blaming us.**

**Kevin: What are you guys doing here?**

**Me: How many times do I have to tell you guys? Michael, you don't appear till the end of **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**. And Troy, you don't come in until season 2 of my fan-series. *gasps and covers mouth* I DIDN'T SAY THAT!**

**Michael: Say whatever you want, IceGirl.**

**Troy: I wonder who spiked Nelson's coffee.**

**Vilgax: That would be me.**

**Me: *groans in frustration* Will you ever learn? Vilgax, how many times are you gonna keep making our writing lives miserable?**

**Vilgax: Until you let me win in your story.**

**Me: Good guys always win, Vilgeek. And that will never change.**

**Sarah: ICEGIRL! You're wasting a page on an author's note again!**

**Me: Whoops. Sorry if I'm boring you guys to death. I'm just going to shut up now and let you guys enjoy the story.**

**Julie, Sarah, Michael and Troy: Don't forget to add the disclaimer, IceGirl.**

**Me: ...Can't I have a clean getaway for once? Just once! Well, I do have no choice. Besides, if I didn't add the disclaimer here, it would probably be in either the summary or my final author's note at the end of the story.**

**Ben, Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen, Kevin, Michael and Troy: QUIT STALLING!**

**Me: I own nothing.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Julie, Sarah, Ben, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin were hanging out at the bay by the Cliffside. They were all doing random things. Nelson and Gwen were swimming in the water, Julie and Sarah were sitting on their towels deep in though and Ben and Kevin...well, let's just say they were having an iron man race to prove who's the fastest runner out of the 2.

"OK. The person who grabs that stick first is the fastest runner out of the 2 of us," said Kevin.

"And the slowest runner has to snog Sarah for 3 seconds," added Ben.

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Nelson called.

"Whoops. Better make it Gwen," Kevin said.

"HEARD THAT!" Gwen called.

"Doesn't matter!" Ben called back.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" Kevin exclaimed.

They both immediately got up and sprinted down the beach. Ben was in front of Kevin by a long shot. With a slide, he grabbed the stick by the time Kevin was halfway there.

"I believe the loser has to do something," Ben said.

But, by the time he was halfway through his sentence, Kevin was already racing towards the water. Ben just shook his head. When will they admit their feelings and get together already!? He looked at Julie and Sarah and saw them sitting completely still on their towels overlooking the surf.

"They miss their brothers," Nelson explained as he, Gwen and Kevin approached him.

"They were alright on the way here," Gwen said.

"It's my fault. I thought bringing them here would relieve some of the stress they've been feeling ever since they discovered their powers," said Nelson.

"Michael and Troy used to bring us down here all the time before they left for college," said Sarah.

"Everyday we didn't have any plans, we would sneak down here and have some fun in the surf, even if one of us was grounded," said Julie.

"Ever since you guys moved to Bellwood?" Ben questioned.

"Pretty much. The last time the 4 of us came down here was before Troy left for college," said Sarah.

"After that, we stopped coming here and we've drifted apart," finished Julie.

"Must have been pretty hard for you guys," Kevin said.

"Sure was. Troy promised us that when he graduated from college, he would live his life here in Bellwood. When he started dating Ella, he forgot that promise and moved to Malibu," said Julie.

"And now that Michael's hooked up with Kai, they've been considering moving to Chicago after graduation," said Sarah.

"How often do you see them?" Gwen asked.

"Every 2 summers," Sarah answered.

"We would alternate. Last time, we spent the summer in Malibu. Next year, we're meant to spend the summer in Chicago with Michael and the others," Julie added.

"Hey. Who's that?" Nelson asked.

Everyone turned to where Nelson was looking and saw a cloaked woman walking towards a cave with a knife. That made Julie and Sarah's eyes widen. She was heading towards THEIR cave with a knife. Instincts took over them as they stood up and sprinted towards their cave. Confused, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson followed them. The cloaked woman reached a certain part of the wall she wanted and lifted the knife. As soon as she was gonna carve into the wall, the knife was knocked out of her hands with 2 white forces. Eyes widened, she turned around and saw Julie and Sarah standing not far from her with Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson standing close behind them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here carving into our cave!?" Sarah asked.

"Oh. This was your cave. I had no idea," she said as she fired her powers at them.

Too shocked, the girls were blasted against the wall. They fell to the ground and stayed there holding their heads. Worried, Ben and Nelson sprinted towards them and helped them up.

"Who do you think you are hurting my friends like that!?" Gwen exclaimed as she fired her Anodite powers at her.

The woman blocked the blast with her own powers. Ben and Nelson walked back to where they were supporting Julie and Sarah who hit their heads pretty hard when they were blasted.

"Why are you carving into a cave that me, Sarah and our brothers come to when we runaway? It's the only memory we have left of them!" exclaimed Julie.

With that, Sarah and Julie broke out of the boys' grasps and blasted at the woman, which she blocked with her abilities. As soon as she recognised the girls, her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. Do that again," she said as she took off her cloak.

She looked like a woman who was in her late 20s. She had long jet black hair and hazel eyes...LIKE JULIE AND SARAH! In fact, she was the splitting replica of them.

"Gladly," Julie and Sarah responded as they fired their powers yet again.

She blocked the girls' attempts by using her own powers and looked at them shocked. She approached them and took one good look at them.

"Are you the 2 daughters of Tony Yamamoto and Melody Sonics?" asked she.

Hesitantly, Julie and Sarah nodded, only to have the young woman break out in a huge smile and embrace the confused girls. "GIRLS!"

"OK. What's going on here?" asked Julie.

"Maybe you 3 are long lost sisters," Kevin guessed, only to receive a look from the 3 girls. "What? I'm just saying."

"Faith, Spirit, I am Rosalie. We will meet again soon. But, for now, I think it's best for your mother to know of your powers and her to explain why I am acting like this around you. After all, I've been searching for you 2 for many years. See you 2 soon, my granddaughters," Rosalie said.

"Wait. Did you just say granddaughters?" Nelson asked.

But Rosalie did not answer. Instead, she used her powers to teleport herself out of sight of the 6 teenagers. Julie and Sarah just stood there confused.

"What just happened?" Ben asked.

"I think we just met our grandmother," Julie responded.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: OK. That was short but, it's only the prologue. We have about 2 or 3 more chapters to go...I think. I honestly have no idea.**

**Ben: That's what you get when you try to plan things ahead.**

**Me: Shut up or I will have you and Sarah kiss in Return of Vilgax.**

**Ben and Sarah: Don't even think about it!**

**Julie and Nelson: Do that, we'll throw you so far, you'll end up on Sonakine.**

**Kevin: Can I consider this a video camera moment.**

**Gwen: Not really.**

**Vilgax: I shall be avenged in your story!**

**Me and Ben: Oh, for crying out loud!**

**Me: We'll be right back. *Me, Ben and Vilgax leave***

**Nelson: What do we do now?**

**Sarah: Probably end this Author's note and give everyone a chance to escape and leave a review on the way.**

***I come through wall and crash into Julie***

**Me and Julie: Ow.**

**Ben: Heads up! *crashes into us***

**Me: *sarcastically* A little harder, why don't ya!?**

**Julie: Need some help?**

**Me and Ben: That would be nice!**

**Vilgax: I shall claim the Omnitrix!**

**Me: Make sure you leave a review. If you do, I'll return the favour. Now, if you'll excuse us all, we have to stop Vilgax's raging manor until the final battle between him, Ben and Sarah. And I just gave the rest of the story away. Until next time!**


	2. Telling Melanie

**Alright! Back with a new chapter! It's nothing much really. Just the girls telling their mother about their powers and Rosalie pops in.**

**Aside from this story and my OCs, I own nothing!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Mum, we need to talk," Sarah started.

"In Julie's bedroom? I'm honoured. When was the last time I was in here?" Melanie asked herself as she sat down on her youngest daughter's bed.

"We've been keeping a secret from you. An ability," Julie started.

"What is it? It can't be that bad," Melanie said, sounding a bit unsure.

"You know how we've been telling you about the alien heroes on her news?" asked Sarah.

Melanie didn't really understand what her daughters were trying to tell her. And Julie and Sarah sensed that. So, Sarah used her powers to break a photo frame which contained a photo of Ben and Julie. And Julie used her powers to return it to its original state.

"Careful. Ben gave me that for our 4 month anniversary," Julie threatened.

"Really? I thought he gave you that necklace you've been wearing non-stop," Sarah said.

"He gave me that last week as a present for making the State finals in tennis," Julie said.

"See? That proves my point. You never tell me things anymore," stated Sarah.

"Are you saying that you're members of that Alien Force gang on the news?" Melanie asked, hoping they would say no.

"That's exactly what we're trying to tell you, Mum," answered Julie as her and Sarah sat next to their mother on her bed.

"How long have you had these...powers?" Melanie said, shuddering as she mentioned her daughters' powers.

"Since the day we got attacked on the freeway bridge," replied Sarah.

"Also, we've met Grandmother Rosalie today," Julie added.

"I thought we were gonna tell her that when she was with Dad," said Sarah.

"I was afraid you 2 would mention her," said Melanie.

"Really?" Julie asked shocked.

"Show off," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Hang on a second. Guys, we know you're outside! Come on in!" Julie called out.

Sarah was right. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson were waiting outside of Julie's window hiding from playing sight...well, because if they were caught, the boys would be going home with a black eye. The girls saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson.

"Melanie," Kevin said as he climbed in.

"Kevin," Melanie responded.

This confused Ben, Gwen and Nelson. How did he know her? **(Kevin: Maybe because Julie is my god sister! Me: Um, Kevin. They don't know about you guys being god siblings in this remember? Kevin: I wish you would let me and Julie tell them in this. Me: Already announced it in Return of Vilgax. Sorry. Anyhow, back to the story.)**

"Hey, Melanie," Nelson said as he stood next to Kevin.

"Nelson. I haven't seen you much. Have you been looking after my daughter? You know what her father will do if you don't," Melanie warned.

"Don't worry, Melanie. I'm guarding her with my life," Nelson stuttered.

"Literally," Julie and Sarah muttered.

"What was that?" Melanie asked, giving them a look.

"Nothing," Julie and Sarah immediately responded.

"Uh, hi," Ben said awkwardly.

He and Julie may have been dating for nearly 5 months now, but that doesn't mean that he's met her parents. So, this is a little awkward for him. But, then again, it always is when you meet your girlfriend's family.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?" asked Melanie, with a look on her face.

"Uh...." Julie looked at Ben for some support.

"Yes. Yes I am. Ben Tennyson," Ben introduced as he held out his hand for Melanie to shake.

"Charmed. You know, you should be lucky that your father's outside watching the game, Julie. He'd have a Connery," said Melanie.

Julie looked relieved. Ben stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They look like they're in love.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Melanie asked.

"5 months next week," they both answered.

"Well, you 4 aren't the only one who likes to eavesdrop. Isn't that right, Mum!?" Melanie called out.

"You were always able to tell whenever someone was spying on you, my dear," Rosalie said as she entered the room. "I offered you training with your sisters when you were a teenager. But, no. You only cared about Tony and baring your eldest."

"Troy?" Julie and Sarah guessed.

"Then you had to get married and have 3 more kids. But, thankfully, your daughters are following the path chosen for them from the moment of their birth. Anyway, you shouldn't be calling them Julie and Sarah. That's the name they were given for protection. Sarah's real name is Faith and Julie's real name is Spirit. Come. Let's find that husband of yours, Melanie. We can't deny telling them much longer. I mean, look at them. They're maturing faster than any one of us thought. If we keep it a secret much longer, they'll be in more danger than they were back home. We have to tell them, otherwise, they won't be the only ones in danger," pressured Rosalie.

"What are you talking about? What secret, Mum? What aren't you telling us?" Julie and Sarah asked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Anybody wanna see Ben and Nelson faint in the next chapter? Tell me your answer in your reviews.**

**Come on. Click on that lovely grey and green button that says 'Review'. Come on. You know you want to. No flames!**


	3. You're Sonakites & The Offer

**Me: I am so sorry this took ages to update. I had to update Best Friends to Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Return of Vilgax, High School Musical: Ben 10 Style and I also have 2 new stories I have to work on. Not to mention my fan-series and stuff.**

**Ben: We actually had to remind her to start this.**

**Me: Well maybe you should be a fan fiction writer.**

**Ben: Too busy with social life and kicking alien butt.**

**Me: I do have a life too, you know!**

**Sarah: Would you please do us a favour and STOP ARGUING!? You're holding everybody up with your stupid notes.**

**Me: Well, excuse me for trying to tell people things. To shut little miss bossy boots up, this chapter is where Rosalie tells everyone about the girls being Sonakites.**

**Julie: You don't have to listen to my sister, Ice. She's having her mm-hm.**

**Sarah: EXCUSE ME!?**

**Me: *mumbling* Where the Null Void Warp Projector when you need it?**

**Ben: *mumbling* I have one in my school bag right next to you.**

**Sarah: I can hear you two.**

**Me and Ben: Dang it!**

**Sarah: Don't you have to say the disclaimer or something, Ice?**

**Me: I'm getting to that.**

**Julie: Do you really want to go to the Null Void, Darkstar?**

**Darkstar: ...Dang it! How does she do that?**

**Sarah: We've been trying to figure that out for ages.**

**Julie: Excuse me?**

**Sarah: Nothing.**

**Me: Wow. You're girlfriend's way better than cable. *munches on popcorn***

**Ben: You might want to say the disclaimer now while Sarah's occupied.**

**Me: Thanks for the heads up, Ben. Besides from this plot, Sarah and Nelson Ashford, Rosalie and other spare characters in this, I own nothing, nada, zit. Wow. That wasn't so hard this time. Cool. Feel free to enjoy the story.**

**Sarah: Good save, IceGirl. Good save.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tony Yamamoto was sitting in the lounge room cheering his team on during the football game when Rosalie, Melanie, Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Ben, Gwen and Kevin came into the room. He let out a surprised yelp and fell off the lounge, causing Julie, Sarah and Melanie to giggle but, also earning a glare from him.

"Rosalie. Nice to see you again. It's been what? 5 years?" Tony asked.

"Likewise with you, Tony. I'm sure you know why I'm here," Rosalie said.

"Oh no. Don't tell me. The girls have their powers again," Tony groaned.

"Again?" Julie and Sarah asked.

"Way to go, Tony," Melanie muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, again. But, first of all. I think it might be best for me to tell you what you really are," said Rosalie.

"Would you like a drink, Mum?" Melanie asked.

"Tea for me, dear. And some hot cocoa for the kids," responded Rosalie.

"Don't put too much sugar in Gwen's cup though. Last time we put lots of sugar in her cocoa, she went hyper for a month," Ben told her, silently adding, _Thank god it was during summer._

"I'll keep that in mind, Ben," Melanie responded.

Soon, everyone was sitting in the lounge room having some nice hot drinks and cookies. **(AN: Yummy! *steals cookies and disappears* Sarah: *warningly* IceGirl. Me: Damn it! *puts cookies back*)** Rosalie took a sip of her drink before beginning the long explanation.

"Faith, Spirit, your Grandmother is a Sonakite. And so are you 2. We are pure living vibrations. Not to mention stronger than Anodites," Rosalie began.

"Well, that makes me feel intimidated," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

"Gwen's an Anodite," Ben explained.

"Oh. No offence, dear," Rosalie immediately said.

"None taken," Gwen assured.

"Anyways, our home planet is Sonakine, which is right next door to Anodine. It is also where you 2 were born," Rosalie continued on.

In shock, Julie and Sarah's eyes widened as they accidentally inhaled as they drank some of their cocoa, causing them to choke. Ben and Nelson actually spat their drinks out in shock, accidentally getting Kevin. **(AN: Ha! Payback for that prank you pulled on me, Kevin. Kevin: I shall be avenged.)**

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"You 2 used to love it on Sonakine. You were always either with your brothers, your parents, me and your Grandpa Russ or the King and Queen of Sonakine. You were close friends with them and were popular when you went to school there. Even with the younger kids and the newborns. Every parent wanted you as their kids. But, due to an unfortunate accident that nearly cost you your lives, your mother made me erase all memories of your life on Sonakine and you relocated to Earth," said Rosalie, sadness was visible in her voice.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"That I cannot tell you until the girls are ready to find out the truth behind their past," Rosalie responded.

"Aren't you telling us now?" Kevin asked.

"I am telling you about the girls' powers. Not their past," Rosalie responded.

"When Dad said we had our powers back, one thing I really wanted to know is when we got our powers the first time," Julie said.

"Every Sonakite receives their powers when they are 8 months old. When I erased your memories, your powers were locked away inside you until such a time you were ready to have them again. Like now," Rosalie explained.

"One question: If we have daughters in the future, do they have a high chance of being Sonakites like us?" Sarah asked.

"Depends on who the father is. Faith, since you are with a human being and are half-Sonakite, your daughters will most likely be Sonakites if you 2 ever have children together. Spirit, if you have kids with Ben, since he wears the Omnitrix, some of your kids might have some abilities from the aliens he can transform into. But, like Faith, you're half-Sonakite so, it's more likely of your daughters inheriting the Sonakite gene," Rosalie answered.

"Thanks for that," Julie and Sarah said.

"I had so many good years with your grandfather. We met when I was 13. I married him when I was Spirit's age. Had my first child 9 months later. On Sonakine, you're allowed to do anything you want at 15. I had Melanie when it was close to the end of my 2nd century," Rosalie started.

"Wait a minute. 2nd century?" Nelson asked.

"Sonakites and their loved ones stop aging at 27 for 5 centuries. After that, you will age normally once again. This is my 3rd century. Me and Russ were thrilled when we found out that Melanie was expecting Troy. But when we found out she was expecting Faith. We were excited. But when Spirit came along, we were beyond...uh, what you Earthlings say, over the moon. We were especially thrilled when their powers started showing. But then, the terrible accident happened. I came with you on the voyage to Earth. After I erased the kids' memories, I left. You discovering your powers once again was big news on Sonakine. As soon as I found out, I came to Earth and tried to find you," Rosalie finished.

"But, why relocate them to Earth?" Kevin asked.

"We thought Earth would be safe for them. By 'we', I mean me, Russ, Tony, Melanie and their Majesties themselves. 500 years ago, after a terrible accident, ½ of the Sonakites on Sonakine relocated here. When they came back once Sonakine was safe again, we had heard so many good stories about this planet. So, Earth was our first and only option," Rosalie answered.

"I've been wondering why you 2 weren't having such a hard time learning to control your powers," Ben muttered.

"They can control them, but their powers are still unstable. It normally takes a few years for their powers to become stable. Most Sonakites don't get their powers stable until they are in their 2nd century or so," Rosalie said.

"Oh," Kevin just said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Nelson said.

"Faith, Spirit, you'll be amazed at what you can do. Let me teach you master your powers. Once you have done so, imagine all the good you can do not only for this planet, but Sonakine as well," Rosalie offered as she stood up.

Julie and Sarah stood up as well and faced their grandmother.

"This is not gonna go down well," Ben muttered to the others.

"We do wanna learn," Julie thought out loud.

"Where do we start?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"On Sonakine. Stop living this human life. Come back home with me...and do things you can never do on Earth," Rosalie said as she clasped the girls' hands.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: OK. I didn't make Ben and Nelson faint in this chapter. I wanted to save it till later.**

**Sarah: Good thinking, Ice.**

**Me: OK, guys. Just a little heads up. If the only thing you have to say in your review is that it's a spin-off from **_**What Are Little Girls Made Of,**_** then don't leave a review at all.**

**Julie: Besides, it has some originality.**

**Me: Uh...where are the boys?**

**Gwen: Who knows?**

**Me: We don't really care anyway.**

**Nelson: *walks in* What cha doing?**

**Sarah: Updating **_**We're What!?**_

**Ben: *holds out lamp***

**Me: You didn't have to buy me a new lamp, Ben.**

**Ben: I know, but I wanted to.**

**Me: Thanks, Ben. *glomps him***

**Kevin: Alright. By now, you guys should know the drill about reviewing.**

**Sarah: Review or get severely injured.**

**Nelson and Julie: She's joking.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: SEE YA!**


	4. Answer

**Me: OK. We're back. And, yada yada. I own nothing aside from this plot and my OCs.**

**Ben: Wait. Did you just say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious.**

**Sarah: OK, Ice. You're officially creeping me out.**

**Me: And, my stories might be delayed because I finally went back to school.**

**Julie: Don't worry. This is your final term before you head to high school.**

**Me: *sarcastically* Geez, Julie. Thanks for making me even more depressed.**

**Nelson: O...K. Let's enjoy the story.  
****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Whoa. Back up," Sarah said, breaking the shocked silence.

"This is a tad too much for one day, Grandma," Julie added.

Ben and Nelson were worried. If they accepted the offer, they'll never see them again. And they didn't like the sound of that. No one did.

"Imagine the results after all the training. You could become masters at your powers," Rosalie coaxed.

"Mum? Dad?" Sarah asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Julie asked.

"Well, it's an opportunity I never had," Melanie responded.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. We won't stand in your way," Tony added.

Ben and Nelson glared at him, which wasn't noticed by Tony. Rosalie smiled in delight.

"Then it's settled. Come on, girls. The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive and start your training," Rosalie said as she grabbed the girls' arms.

But Julie and Sarah roughly removed themselves from Rosalie's grip and ran away. They heard Julie's bedroom door slam shut. Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Nelson followed them. Rosalie just glanced at her daughter and son-in-law.

"Is it just me, or are they upset about this?" Rosalie thought out loud.

"What do you think, Mum?" Melanie spat.

**With the others...**

Julie and Sarah were lying on the roof, gazing at the stars, trying to stop tears from falling. Gwen, Kevin Ben and Nelson came up and laid down next to them.

"You 2 always loved climbing on the roof. It always helped clear your mind and release your emotions. Besides, it's not like most of us can fly or anything," Nelson pointed out.

"Not helping, Nelson," Gwen retorted.

"Are you guys OK?" Kevin asked.

"We just had to get out of there, you know. This is just too much for one day," Sarah responded.

"I guess I always felt like I was an outsider; that I didn't belong here. But then you think, 'Oh. That's high school for you.' I guess it was because we're part alien," Julie sighed.

Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders understandingly. Nelson just clasped Sarah's hand.

"You know you don't have to take the offer," Gwen added.

"If we did, we'd be gone for a while," Sarah thought out loud.

"Maybe forever," Ben muttered, obviously not happy about this.

"We'll miss you if you go," Gwen said.

Julie and Sarah sat up. "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah. But all the alien activity is not as bad as it was before. So, we're basically not needed anymore," Kevin said...only to earn a whack on the head from Gwen, "Do you always have to do that whenever I say something stupid!?"

"When I was deciding whether I should take up Grandma's offer of going to Anodine for the summer, you told me it was my choice. I think that's what Kevin was trying to say," Gwen added.

"Nelson, do you think we should do this?" Sarah asked.

"No. I want you around. I want you as my wife," Nelson grumbled.

Sarah smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek and stood up. Before proceeding back to swing back into her sister's bedroom, she turned around.

"You coming in, sis?" Sarah asked.

"I'll be a few minutes," Julie responded.

"I'll wait for you inside," Sarah told her as she went inside.

"Ben, do you honestly think I should do this?" Julie asked her boyfriend.

"No. I want you by my side. Everything seems pointless without you. The whole thing's lame," Ben responded.

Julie smiled happily as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back inside. Ben sat there wearing a goofy smile and brought his fingers to his lips.

"Do you realise how ridiculous you look?" Kevin asked, laughing a bit.

"Lame! Lame! LAME!" Ben shouted, obviously wanting another kiss.

"Nice try, dude," Nelson replied as they walked back inside.

**With Melanie, Tony and Rosalie...**

"Ah, ABBA. They were the girls' favourite band when they were on Sonakine. Why is it that Earth, home of the weirdest creatures, make the best music," Rosalie sighed as she danced around the living room.

"Don't ever complain about my music choice again," Tony muttered annoyingly to Melanie, while glaring at her...only to earn a shrug from his wife.

"Cheer up, sweetheart. You just didn't have it in you. There was nothing there I could teach you or most of your sisters," Rosalie said to her daughter.

"Mum, you taught me a lot of things without realising what you were doing. You and Dad both," Melanie responded.

"You know what I mean. The only reason I came back to Earth was because I found out that they unlocked their powers. They're young, Melanie. I have to teach them that there's more to their powers than meets the eye," Rosalie retorted.

"Thanks a lot for the offer," Sarah started.

"But, I think we'll settle with being very unique from everyone else," Julie added.

"We wanna stay here with our friends," they finished together.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: I can guarantee you that Ben and Nelson will faint next chapter.**

**Gwen: You'd better. I haven't seen my cousin faint in ages.**

**Ben: You really love pulling pranks on me, don't you?**

**Sarah: What do ya think?**

**Julie: *laughing a bit* OK, guys. Try to keep each other alive, will ya?**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: SMELL YA LATER!**


	5. The Threat

**Me: OK. We're back with a new chapter!**

**Ben: You know, it wouldn't kill you to update Best Things Are Best Kept Secret.**

**Me: What? That eager to be rid of Julie for a while, are we?**

**Ben: ...**

**Me: Got ya there didn't I? I own nothing.**

**Julie: *places hand on my forehead* Alright. Who are you and what have you done with IceGirl?  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_RECORD SCRATCH!_

Rosalie looked at her granddaughters like they had a mental illness. She kept thinking to herself that she didn't hear them say that they wanted to stay on Earth with their family and friends.

"But, you have no idea about your heritage. Darlings, we belong with Sonakine among our kind," Rosalie argued.

"That was 5 years ago, Grandma. We actually like our life on Earth. Besides, after the stories you just told us about the accident on Sonakine, we're actually safer here," Sarah retorted.

"Let me show you something," Rosalie said.

Then, her whole body started to glow white. Julie, Sarah, Tony and Melanie had to shield their eyes. Ben, Gwen and Kevin eventually emerged from Julie's room. They shielded their eyes as well. As soon as the glow died down, what they saw caused everyone to react differently. Tony and Melanie weren't surprised, Gwen and Kevin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Julie and Sarah's eyes were as wide as Gwen and Kevin's and their mouth was a-gape. As for Ben and Nelson...well, they fainted. Julie and Sarah crouched beside them and tried to wake them up.

Rosalie's human form dropped to the ground like a cloak. She looked basically the same, except she was in a white jumpsuit, her hair was completely white and her body was glowing brightly. Her attention was firmly set on her granddaughters who were supporting Ben and Nelson who had just came to after Sarah hit them really hard. When they fell, they hit their heads pretty hard and needed to lean against their girls for support.

"See. Just an ordinary cover-up. This is what it truly means to be a Sonakite," Rosalie said, her voice echoing.

"So that's why she looked so hot," Nelson thought out loud...only to earn a whack on the head from his wife. **(AN: Wow. Maybe I should torture Nelson more often. This is fun. Sarah: *growls* Me: But, not as fun as torturing Julie. Ben: *growls and punches fist into open hand* Me: CAN'T YOU GUYS TAKE A JOKE!? SERIOUSLY! Back to the story.)**"Mature Sonakites are pure vibrations. We live on the vibrations around us," Rosalie explained.

"You've gotta admit. That is kinda awesome," Ben said, earning a funny look from his girlfriend and fellow comrades.

"Of course you 2 want to come home with me. You're too attached to your life here on this...humble planet," Rosalie thought out loud.

"Gee? When did you figure that out?" Julie said sarcastically.

"Oh. I know what to do. I can't believe I never thought of this sooner. I shall kill Faith and Spirit and reborn them as 15 and 17-year-old Sonakites. It will allow me to take you 2 home with me without any arguments," Rosalie said.

"Kill?" Ben said, who was worried. No. He was terrified.

"Reborn?" Nelson added, who was as terrified as Ben.

Gwen and Kevin had shocked expressions on their faces. Whereas Julie and Sarah, they were as terrified as Ben and Nelson and were clutching each other's hands in fear. What's gonna happen to them?  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ben: Do you have to be so evil?**

**Me: That's one thing l love being.**

**Julie: By now, you should know the drill.**

**Sarah: Review before we get ya!**

**Gwen: She's kidding.**

**Kevin: Actually, she rephrased the whole thing.**

**Me: Ignore them all.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: SEE YA!**


	6. Author's note Not a chapter Sorry

**Me: Wow. This is the first time I have to say this in my 3-4 years as a member of this site.**

**Ben: Ice, what are you telling us?**

**Me: I've decided to discontinue this story.**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: WHAT!?**

**Me: 1. This story is taking too long for me to work on.**

**2. I do have other stories that aren't finished and ones I want to start.**

**3. You guys already know what happens anyway. If you don't, watch 'What Are Little Girls Made Of?' The ending's exactly like that!**

**So, as of the time I upload this Author's Note and update my summary, this story will be discontinued and I can work on my other stories (mainly Some Things Are Best Kept Secret) and start working on Termination.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: See ya!**


End file.
